


Our Love is...

by Showknight



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I love yous, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, This is very short, very spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showknight/pseuds/Showknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pro·found<br/>prəˈfound/adjective<br/>1. (of a state, quality, or emotion) very great or intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is...

_pro·found_  
_prəˈfound/_  
_adjective_  
_1\. (of a state, quality, or emotion) very great or intense._

 

We were laying across the meadow. Our limbs intertwined, sunlight splashed across our skin keeping us drowsy and warm. It was one of our happier memories. When we had time to listen to the birds sing, not one note of distress or war in their melodies. When we had time to swim languidly in the nearby streams, not one sore muscle to complain about from the day’s battle. When we had time for _us_ \- and only us.

“Patroclus,” he said, in a way only he ever did, _Pat-tro-clus._

“Yes?” I asked as I nuzzled into his shoulder, hiding the smile tugging at my lips.

“Patroclus,” he said again, he was grinning now, “I love you.”

 _I love you,_ summers spent on new adventures, new experiences.  
_I love you,_ winters holed up together, where we used the cold as an excuse to huddle for warmth- though we never needed excuses before. The words were familiar, spoken not in any tongue but with actions. _I love you_ was in the way he held my hand, firmly but with a certain finesse that was uniquely Achilles’. _I love you_ was in the way he met my gaze, so very bold, he never hesitated. The words were familiar yes, but they were filled with new promises.

_I love you (forever)_

I must have been silent for a while for when I finally looked up Achilles gaze was troubled. I propped myself up on my elbows so that we were nose to nose. Not even a breath away.

“I know,” I whispered in a deadpan.

A beat.

“I love you too,”

I was relieved to see him break out into a broad smile- _gods, he was like his own sun, radiant and so beautiful._  I couldn’t hide my smile this time, not when his mouth was pressed to mine and my heart beat madly. Our love spoke for itself in its ordinary ways of devotion. But its purity was profound.

**Author's Note:**

> Bah... this is my first published (as in completed too) fic, WHICH ISN'T SAYING MUCH SINCE IT'S NOT EVEN 500 WORDS OMFG. 
> 
> ...Anyways I've been having too many tsoa feels lately so I wrote this drabble type thing
> 
> Listen to this while you read http://8tracks.com/showknight/the-song-of-achilles


End file.
